Initiative
Initiative is the Order in which Players, Characters, and Vehicles can Move, Declare Actions, and a host of other things. This should be calculated each Turn and Phase as the factors that determine Initiative can change as a result of Speed, Damage, Critical Hits, and Position. Determining Initiative The system to determine Initiative varies depending on the nature of the Games position in a Campaign, but One Off Engagements will typically be determined by the type of game that is being played. On the Road Initiative Once the Engagement Type is determined and the Play Field is set up each Player must determine their position in the progress of Turns and Phases that a Game is played in. This depends on the Type of Engagement as much as any other factor. Vehicles are always dealt with based on their Current Speed and Position in Play, In Approach and Engage type Engagements the Players all count the far edge of the Highway as the Road Ahead, A Vehicles Initiative is determined by their Current Speed Factor with the fastest Vehicles moving first, and progressively down the list of Vehicles until all Vehicles have been Moved, if Two or more Vehicles are moving at the same Speed then the Vehicle closest to the Road Ahead is moved first, if there are multiple vehicles with the Same Speed and Equal Distance to the Road Ahead, then determine by each Vehicle rolling a D6 with the highest result moving first. Each Phase the Initiative of each Vehicle must be determined by these factors as they jostle for position and vehicles Accelerate, Break, or Crash. In Assault or Raid Engagements there is no Road Ahead as the Players Vehicles are not all moving in the same direction on the Road, in this instance the Players use their Vehicles Speed Factor to determine their Imitative, if two or more Vehicles are moving at the same Speed then they each roll a D6, with the highest result moving first. Off Road Initiative Blah On Foot Initiative depending on what type of game you are playing a Characters Initiative or order of resolution is determined differently. Vehicular Games In games where Vehicles are racing from one end of the road to another each Characters Initiative is determined by how close they are to the leading edge of the road, if two Characters are an equal distance to the leading edge then the one with the highest Drive Skill moves first (if both Characters have the same Drive Skill then they both roll a D6 and the highest roll goes first). Each Character On Foot takes turns in this manner declaring and resolving their Actions, until all Characters have finished resolving Actions. Character Games Games where Vehicles do not feature or are not the main focus begin with the highest Drive Skill (again if more than 1 Character has the same Drive skill, each rolls a D6 to determine the order of resolution). The order should be noted as it will remain the same over successive Turns, this then determines the order in which the Characters will declare and then resolve Actions. Campaign Initiative Blah Dark Future Roleplay Initiative Blah See Also Main Rules Index